


Wicked Things

by IrisArkytior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Revenge, Spoilers, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisArkytior/pseuds/IrisArkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wicked Witch of the West goes to visit her prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Things

Zelena’s heels clicked across the room, as she left Rumpelstiltskin to his own devices. It was a stroke of genius for her to bring the accursed imp back to life. No one would ever expect that she was going to use him to get revenge on Regina. And, just in case the Savior became too problematic (she already was), Zelena had a little trump card waiting in the wings. In fact, speaking of…

The Wicked Witch of the West came to another cell. This prisoner was special. Perhaps more so than even Rumpelstiltskin ever would be. A rattling came from the cell and Zelena glanced over at the prisoner. This had been happening ever since the prisoner was captured. “You’re only going to hurt yourself,” Zelena cautioned. “And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“You’re only going to kill me, so why should I care?” the prisoner snarled.

Zelena stepped closer to the cell. “Why would I kill you when I still have use for you?” she asked, her voice soft. Oh, she had plans for this one. Not like the other residents of Storybrooke; the ones who were getting transformed into flying monkeys, part of her growing army.

“What sort of plans?” the prisoner asked.

For a moment, Zelena briefly considered telling her captive what she was going to do. However, she was not going to take the chance that an escape would be mounted. This one was a slippery prisoner. Before sending everyone back to Storybrooke, Zelena spent a great deal of time learning about whom she was up against. Snow White. Her _beloved_ Prince Charming. Their daughter (the Savior): Emma Swan. These were just some of the people she had to contend with; in order to get her revenge on Regina. Then, there were the wildcards. Red Riding Hood and her granny. Robin Hood and his merry men. The dwarves. The Dark One’s love: Belle. Captain Hook.

“Nope, not telling,” Zelena declared.

She was about to walk away when her prisoner called out to her. “What about Emma and Henry?” he asked; his voice almost cracking at the desperation he was going through. “Are they here?”

Ah, them. She sent one of her flying monkeys off to keep an eye on the Savior and her boy – as soon as it was discovered that they were not in the Enchanted Forest. But, Walsh failed; he failed to keep the Savior happy and unaware of what was happening. And, thanks to that blasted pirate, the Savior came back to Storybrooke along with her boy. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she grinned.

“Please?” the man asked.

“Even if they are here in Storybrooke, you are never going to see them again,” Zelena warned him. She would make sure of that. Walsh might have failed, but Zelena would make sure that Emma Swan and her son did not interfere in her plans. And, if what Rumpelstiltskin claimed was true, there was something even better waiting for her. A way to crush Regina’s spirit, if only she could get near the boy.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Because it is all Regina deserves,” Zelena snarled. Regina got what Zelena always wanted. Well, it would not be for long. “And now…now I will take my revenge. For everything that I have suffered through, I am going to make Regina pay. She will get what has been coming to her.”

“You won’t get what you want, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin crowed.

Zelena turned towards the other cell. “That’s what you think. But, you’re the one locked in here. Remember that I was the one who brought you back to life and you _will_ do as I say if you want to remain that way.”

“Why keep me here?” the other prisoner asked.

Zelena merely smiled. “Oh, Baelfire. I might be trying to destroy Regina, but I have no desire to harm you. You’re my brother.” With that declaration, Zelena left the cells. She had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my own personal theory about the Wicked Witch. The way I figure it, she has a pretty twisted family tree.


End file.
